Speed Rally
'''Speed Rally '''is the twenty-three episode of Linguistics Adventure. Plot Van Harden plans something for himself, as he came so close to rule the parallel world years ago, as Hendrix stop him. He studied the 4 pieces of Disk Key, that can make him go into parallel worlds and build an army of himself, this time. Van Harden plans is to go to, Bostwana. Nathan, Boyce, and Harold have a meeting, with Samuel Ryan about their progression, since they came here. They have become trusted and put more for dangerous missions. Samuel gives them, their mission to stop Kane Wilder. He hunts down treasure and hurting the competition for it. Nathan, Boyce, and Harold go to Bostwana. Nathan still remembers that Chandler is prisoned, as Boyce and Harold admit that, there were more enemies in the past. Nathan knows they fought off Blackjack, Kel, and others to keep them behind bars. Nathan found one of Kane Wilder men, as they are guarding. Nathan and his team wipe them out in stealth. Kane knows he lost contact with his men, assent of some of his team. To find out what's going and who's taking them out. Kane Wilder sent them, to investigate the Corps. Nathan and his team took them out, as Kane is about unlocked the golden chalice with the keys that he found in Egypt and South Africa. He about gets his hands on it, until Hendrix and the Corps battle his men and him. Nathan and his team, defeat him. As they about to get the golden chalice away from here, until Van Harden came. Nathan realizes him and remembers when, Nathan's dad, took him out, a couple of times. Van Harden defeats them, as the golden chalice has been turned into a 1st Disk of the key. Nathan is shocked, as Van Harden got away. Nathan and his team talks to Samuel and Doctor Oswald, about Van Harden, has turned the chalice into a key. Samuel knows who Van Harden is and looking for keys to solve something dangerous. Nathan wants to know, why? Van Harden needs 3 Disk Of The Key to open the dimensions, as he needs to time to spy on the Corps again, to get the drop on. Episode Moments * Van Harden studied about the 4 Disk Of The Key, to open dimensions * Nathan remembers Van Harden, as knows of getting beaten by Hendrix, Nathan's dad * Kane Wilder is defeated by Corps * During 2 years, Nathan and his team, put them behind bars, many times Characters * Nathan Underwood * Harold Fox * Boyce Frost * Samuel Ryan * Corps * Doctor Shelly Oswald Villain * Kane Wilder * Kane Wilder's Men * Van Harden Links Trivia * Van Harden first appearance * Samuel Ryan trusted them since they defeated Chandler and others villains * Kane hunts trophies and other things, for fun Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season Two Episodes Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Directed By Jamie Thomason Category:Quest For Parallel Arc